Life after ASIC's downfall
by SriaLghtft
Summary: A story about Uni and Gear, their going steady, and the affects that it has on the others. Some sort of plot involving NASIC may be in the works too, but time will only tell that...As for the story itself, it will have yuri, though no hentai. It starts with Neptune missing her sister, and how the different capitals are reacting to Gear deciding to move in with Uni.
1. Prologue v4

_Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters. They are the property of Compile Heart and whoever else may have rights, like NIS America. _

_A/N: This is primarily going to be a UnixGear fic, but there will be other pairings in this as well. But that means this will contain yuri. Though, no worries, nothing sexual. Or maybe that's already the first disappointment to my readers? ._. Anyway! This is set some time after the events of Mk2 and going off the True End. It is not canon to Neptunia V. Maybe in the future? I would have to play the game first definitely.  
__~*-*~  
Never leave me alone again!_ The memory of what her younger sister had said so long ago flashed through her head. "Silly, you ended up leaving _me _behind..." Neptune looked at the starry night sky, her usual smile replaced with a quite rare frown, though a weak one.

"It was inevitable she would find somebody, you knew that Neptune," Histoire did her best at comforting the normally cheery and off the walls CPU.

"Yeah, I knew Nep Jr had it in her all along, but it's still kind of crappy to see her room empty," she responded, a faint smile on her face.

"She'll always be your little sister, and if you really need it, I suppose I could give you three weeks away from work to go visit them," Histoire bargained in a gentle tone.

Neptune's usual smile returned and she practically leaped to hug Histoire, "Histy! You're the bestest Basilithingy leader in allllll of Gamindustri!"

_I will have to assemble help to make up for her absence. It should only take three days to get her friends here,_ Histoire began setting into motion some plans to deal with what would undoubtedly be a tough time for Planeptune.

* * *

Elsewhere, in Lastation...

"She better not be doing anything improper to my sister!" Noire complained to Kei while filling out some paperwork.

"Your job is paperwork, not worrying about whether your sister is doing this and that with Nepgear like you often fantasize about with Neptune," Kei responded acting as if it were the most natural thing to say.

"T-this and that!? T-there's no way I would ever have fantasies like that!" Noire vehemently denied as per usual.

Kei cleared her throat with a short cough and said, "aaahn. No, i-it's not like i like having your hot breath on me or anything," in the most monotone voice possible.

Noire turned several shades of red, "s-stop saying such stupid things! Neptune is my enemy and a rival of Lastation!" _When did she overhear that!?_

"Oh, guess I should cancel the private meeting that she requested for tonight with you," Kei made the motion like she was crossing off something on one of the papers she had.

"Y-you don't really have something like that. Neptune would NEVER set up something like that. she never plans anything," Noire retorted with a smug look.

Kei gave a halfhearted shrug, "then I guess I'll really cancel it," and made that motion agai-

-Noire ran up to Kei with a serious look, "Stop! I-it wouldn't be right of the ruler of Lastation to turn down a request like that."

Kei gave a not-quite smile, "Understood, I'll make sure to open up your schedule around that time." _Of course, there was no private meeting scheduled. But her sister already can do the paperwork much more efficiently, and she tends to make frivolous mistakes. It's not because I like teasing her or a-..._ Kei kept on her usual business mask, but on the inside she groaned, _I'm becoming a tsundere...I'll have to address this matter with the other oracles during our next business meeting, maybe there's something in the air?_ She began reasoning.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lowee...

"Darn you Nepgear you...dummy!" Ram beat her fists against the wall.

"It's...okay Ram..." Rom said trying to calm the rambunctious girl down holding back her tears, "miss Uni is...good for Miss Nepgear."

"Listen to Rom Ram. Those two can do whatever the Hell they want," Blanc added in her arms folded across each other, lightly stamping one foot.

Mina grabbed both Ram and Rom's hand, "I know you both loved Nepgear very much, but even if she does this, you still will be able to play with her. It just won't be as often as before."

"Yeah, this ain't anything like when I was trapped by that damn ASIC," Blanc's fist tremored at the memory.

"Okay..." The twins said in unison with a sigh.

* * *

In Leanbox...

"Chika, we must find some material for those two to read so they can be better prepared when they have intercourse," Vert said while frantically looking through the internep for what she needed.

"Of course my Vert!" Chika responded frantically clicking away, "but couldn't we just talk to them about our own experiences?" She finished turning to face Vert with a whisper in her ear.

"That sounds like a lovely idea! I'll send them a message right now!" Vert pulled out a cellphone and began texting immediately...

END

_Yeah, I know, Lastation and Planeptune got the most attention. I'll work on it in the future. Now, I'm just wondering First...does anyone want this to be continued? And second, should I work on explaining how things got here? Or should we move the story forward some more before doing that? Also, sorry for it being so short, but this is just a prologue, and not meant to be all that long._


	2. Ch 1: Our sisters really overreact v3

_A/N : Since it was by popular demand that this would not devolve into a prologue of a prologue, then the story shall just continue from here. If you only read the original prologue please go back and read the v2 prologue, since there were a few changes which will be important most likely. And, I guess the first chapter was skirting the T rating just a bit, eh? Well, it's time to show that there's no way this will be M...probably! _

"Vert, what did you want with us?" Nepgear questioned with Uni standing beside her.

"Yeah, we really need to get to studying," Uni added, _Just how does Nepgear handle being in this sort of a room.._.looking around the room uncomfortably.

"It is nothing important, Chika and myself were just going to give you a few pointers," Vert answered with a smile.

"Oh, thank goodness! Uni and I were really wracking our brains trying to figure it out, it being our first time and all," Nepgear had on a large smile.

Uni let out a sigh and it looked like a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders, "yeah, having someone as experienced as yourselves should be a great help! Our sisters are kind of useless when it comes to this."

Vert whispered into Chika's ear, "see? This was a fine idea. They're definitely ready for this."

"Of course! Your ideas are always great!" Chika gave Vert a short kiss.

Uni suddenly found the room's adornments quite interesting, as a slight blush appeared on her face. Gear was not faring too much better, but was hiding her embarrassment with a pasted on crooked smile.

Vert noticed this and took Chika aside, "oh my, it looks like things have progressed much slower than I imagined."

"Or maybe they just aren't comfortable with others' displays of affection Vert?" Chika responded.

Vert smiled back, "that is a definite possibility." She turned back towards the blushing girls, "now, the two of you should start taking notes." she made a motion as if she were writing with a pen.

_Huh how could they know? They must have grilled Kei for that information I guess?_ Uni pulled out a notebook.

Nepgear looked confused as well, "did you ask Kei about this?" But took out her notebook anyway.

"Why would we need to ask Kei? Everyone knows already," Chika responded staring at them blankly.

"E-Everyone...!?" Nepgear and Uni blurted in unison, the both of them now several shades redder than even when they saw the kiss between Chika and Vert.

Vert chuckled, "oh don't worry, nothing specific as that. Just the general make-up of the situation."

Both Nepgear and Uni let out a sigh of relief, "thank goodness..." "I don't know what I'd do if my sister found out that I was struggling with Calculus..."

"Cal-" Chika began, "culus?" Vert finished with Chika.

"Uni and I are totally stuck with it, what the goodness did you think we were talking about?" Nepgear questioned the two.

Vert held back a blush, "Well, the two of us thought that since you were living together you would need help with your intercourse." _'It is never a good idea to jump to assumptions, I guess Chika is wearing off on me?_' she laughed a bit at the thought.

"I-i-i-i-ii-i-i-i-" Uni couldn't manage to get the word out, as her entire face had grown red as a tomato and steam could almost be seen coming out of her ears to the point where she fainted from the sensory overload.

"W-what the goodness!?" Nepgear rushed straight to Uni's side, "Uni! Are you okay!?" But Uni didn't respond, only stood there staring blankly with a tiny trickle of blood going down from her nose.

"Vert dear, I think we really jumped to the wrong conclusions," Chika stated with a nervous laugh.

"It would appear so," Vert agreed, then turned towards Nepgear, "so why are you two living together?"

"First we need to help Uni out!" Nepgear said with a look of extreme worry holding Uni's head up.

* * *

Some time later...

"So you two have entered into one of the universities in Planeptune, and decided that it would be simpler to help each other, if you were living under the same roof?" Vert stated after Nepgear had explained everything.

"We wanted to surprise our sisters, Rom and Ram, and the others with a degree, so we didn't tell anyone why," Nepgear explained.

Uni, now conscious, stated "but if we knew everyone was going to jump to conclusions like _that_ then we would have told everyone..."

"Any normal girl would be able to carry something like this out without any weird suspicions, but you really should have told your sisters something," Chika chastised the two.

Vert smiled, "yes, the both of your sisters are the primary troublemakers in our group, and the both of them jump to conclusions pretty easily. I'm sure Neptune feels like you abandoned her right now."

"And she probably bribed Histoire into letting her come over anyway, so when she gets there we can let her know," Uni stated.

"That does sound like my sister," Nepgear laughed and took a hold of Uni's hand. Uni's face turned the very slightest shade of red for a tiny moment at this, but she said nothing.

_These two may not have started going out, but there does seem to be quite the potential between them, I'll have to help out that girl later on, she seems like she has a hard time expressing herself_ Chika returned her attention to the matter at hand, avoiding bringing up what she noticed, "well, our little misunderstanding aside, I'm sure my dearest Vert could easily help you two out with calculus!"

"She is correct, as Calculus is a fundamental tool in understanding the inner workings of games nowadays. But, I am afraid we'll have to take this a bit slowly so that I don't overload you two with information," Vert explained with a slightly hesitant smile.

_She's just worried about overheating..._ both Nepgear and Uni thought as they laughed nervously.

"What's so funny?" Chika questioned the two, standing over them like some looming monster.

"N-nothing. Now, Nepgear and I have a busy schedule, so the only time we're open is from 3pm to 5pm," Uni explained.

Vert looked a bit shocked at this, Chika noticed this, "Vert dear, I know that's one of your peak hunting times, but shouldn't you put the mentoring of these young girls over that?" She whispered in Vert's ear.

"I...suppose you are correct. Well then! from 4pm to 5pm it is!" Vert stated with an obviously forced smile.

"Alright, Uni and I will be sure to be here every day at that time, thank you for everything Vert, you really are like a big sister!" Nepgear smiled as she gave Vert a quick hug and started walking out, "t-thanks!" was all Uni could manage, and she hurried to catch up with Nepgear.

Vert waved back, "alright, four to five every da-!" Her waving stopped abruptly, "even weekends...oh dear."

But, the two were already gone.

* * *

_Responses to reviews:_

_SRT: Yeah, hopefully the revised prologue is more okay for you. And, as you can see, it was all a misunderstanding. But, the misunderstandings probably won't end there either ;)_

_Hydro: It was actually yours' and SRT's reviews that ended up having the story go in this direction. I'm not sure where it would have gone before, but this is where it's going now._

_StrikeNoire: Sorry that the secondary couple is Vert and Chika (they just seem like they'd go official sooner than any of the others. From my viewpoint they're easily the most mature of the cast), but believe me, I'm a HUGE supporter of NepxNoire, so you can expect that to be expanded on more in the future ;) And with this, the first chapter is successfully started. So, now it's just a matter of if we can make it to chapter 2, then your wish will be granted!_

_No preview, because, as you have already seen, plans change really often for me, maybe when I finish chapter 3, then I'll put a preview in here._

_Thank you for reading the first chapter everyone, and please make sure to give your comments. While this isn't a 'CYOA' at the same time, I really do respond to feedback a lot. And try and cater somewhat towards what people would like. This ALMOST turned into a dramafest. Thankfully I stopped myself as this is just far too early for that sort of thing._


	3. Ch 2 : The start of Nep's vacation v2

_A/N: So the Prologue and Chapter 1 were revised again, the changes are pretty minor so it's not a big deal if you've read them or not. It was mainly just italicizing thoughts and improving some word choice/grammar. Which leads me to say that from now on, italics will be used for thoughts._

~*-*~  
"So," Kei put a stack of papers down on the table, "do you believe that there is any connection between Lastation and Tsundereness?"

"If this is really what you called this meeting together for, then I'm going back," Mina began to gather up her papers.

"You make me lose precious free-time with Vert just for this?" Chika failed to hold back a scowl, "I'm leaving now."

"This does seem a rather unimportant topic to summon all of us together for," Histoire added, but did not leave.

Kei did not falter, "You are not the least bit curious why both our CPU and Candidate are complete and total tsunderes? What if it's some sort of chemical that was released in the air by ASIC before?"

"Kei, I can't leave those two unchecked, if there's really nothing important, then I'm going back to make sure they're not up to anything," Mina stated.

Chika was already out the door.

"Those two are essentially sisters, so it's not very strange for them to turn out that way," Histoire explained, "now I need to get back to contacting the others to deal with the absence of Planeptune's CPU for three weeks." Histoire made her way out as well.

"I will have to investigate this matter on my own then..." Kei gathered the stack of papers and made her way back to her office.

Mina sighed, _It's as if she were worried about it on a personal level_ and left.

* * *

"Hello? Citizen of Gameindustri I am off busting evil in the name of Justice! Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you once I've finished pounding evil's face in!" Was the energetic voice that greeted Histoire when she called Nisa's phone. _I will have to get back to her in three hours. If should be available..._ Histoire dialed If's number, "I'm busy right now. Please leave your name and nu-" "Iffy! Stop being so stiff! You're supposed to make it more friendly!" Compa's voice could be heard interrupting If's voice, "Aagh! I'm recording the message right now, could you just shut up for a mo-!" *beep* Histoire hung up.

"It looks like I'll have to try 5pb then," Histoire dialed her number.

"Histoire! What did you want?" 5pb answered right away.

"That is good. All the others so far all had their answering machines,' Histoire took a short breath, "I need your assistance, Neptune is going to be absent from Planeptune for three weeks, so we will be without a CPU or even a Candidate for that period of time." Histoire explained.

"I have a pretty busy schedule, but I'll try and help out whenever I can. And I'll tell Cave too," 5pb replied, "oh! I have to get to a recording session now, bye!" The line went dead.

"Who else was left? I'll have to make extra sure that I didn't miss anyone..." Histoire trailed off.

3 hours later..."Gust and Falcom are all that are left. Time to call them-" Histoire stopped, "Oh, it's lunch time. I'll get back to this after finishing my meal."

3 hours later..."Now I finally have time to call them," Histoire said with a sigh having been confronted with many tasks after finishing her meal.

"Gust not available unless you pay 1000 credits," was the voice that reached Histoire's ears. _It's another answering machine._ Histoire hung up.

* * *

"Guess they did not want to talk to Gust. Back to business," Gust closed her phone and returned to monitoring her auctions.

* * *

"What is it that you need Histoire?" Falcom's voice sounded from the other line.

"I'm grateful you answered," Histoire sighed.

"Did you have problems with the others?" Falcom questioned, "Hyaa!" The sound of her sword swinging could be heard faintly.

"Everyone except 5pb I got their answering machines," Histoire replied, "are you in the middle of fighting some monsters?"

"There are a few that showed up, and I was asked to take care of them," Falcom answered more swings of a sword audible.

"There should not be any, that is very strange, but why would you answer your phone in the middle of fighting?" Histoire questioned the young woman.

"I always am ready to help someone if they need it," Falcom responded, "and you haven't called Gust yet?"

"Yes, but I got her answering machine," Histoire replied with a short sigh, "I need your help with running Planeptune if at all possible. Neptune's going to be gone for three weeks visiting Lastation."

"Gust always answers her phone, you probably just heard her asking for money, hyaaah!" The sound of several strikes from Falcom's sword against some sort of flesh could be heard, "I will help you however I can, the monsters are taken care of now you can rest easy ma'am," Falcom seemed to be talking to someone else on the line.

"Thank you, I will give Gust another call then," Histoire replied and hung up the phone. _It looks like Gust's number has been deleted from my phone, I guess I'll have to find her number in one of these stacks of paper._

3 hours later...

"I found it. Now to call-" Histoire saw the clock, "it's dinner time. I'll get to it after this meal."

* * *

"N-Neptune, w-what are you doing h-here?" Noire stammered out seeing Neptune arrive at such a late hour.

Neptune didn't' seem to notice her and was talking to herself, "Histy really took a long time getting me here! I probs should of just taken the station, but she was sooo set on taking me and all-" She looked up, "Noire!" And ran to give Noire a hug, her suitcases dropping in the process.

_Wait! Does that mean Kei wasn't lying!? Could Neptune have arranged a private meeting with me?_ "N-neptune, w-what brings you h-here?" Noire tried to casually ask but only managed a stuttering mess.

"You said that twice silly," Neptune broke off the hug, "didn't Kei tell you about my arrival and all?"

Noire's face turned bright red, _she wasn't lying! She wasn't lying! W-what do I do!? What does she want!? _"Yeah, I heard about it, but I thought she was joking, _wait, why does she have_ _suitcases!?_ "So Neptune, how long are you planning to make this last?"

"Neptune!" Nepgear ran to hug her.

"Told you she would show up," Uni stated rolling her eyes.

Neptune returned the hug, "Woah! Nep Jr! I've been missing you lots and lots! Whacha been up to?" She then leaned in to secretly whisper something to Gear.

"What the goodness are you saying!?" Gear disengaged the hug, her face red.

_Probably has to do with what Vert and Chika thought. How do these rumours get like this... _But Uni's imagination began to run and go over what Neptune could possibly have said. This turned herself several shades of red and she couldn't manage to say a word afterwards.

Nore looked somewhat angry for some reason, "Let's-"

"Your dinner is ready," Kei popped in to say.

"Food!" Neptune immediately ran off. Gear and Uni followed, both their faces red.

Noire glared at Kei, "you do this purposefully don't you?"

"Do what?" Kei responded with no expression of any sort, "I'm going to get back to work now." And left like that.

Noire made her way towards the group, _I can't believe that my younger sister did that before me..._She shook the frown off her face before making it to the table,

_ SRT - Yeah ended up going with italicized thoughts. Also, I really need to get around to reading more of your story. _

_ xnobody13 - Not sure how 'equal' screentime the pairings will get, but we'll just have to see where my imagination takes me. It's odd how yuri is so very rare, when the game series is practically oozing over with the subtext. But I've seen that situation countless times so it's just how it is  
_

_ hydrocity - I haven't quite decided that myself yet, but it should be interesting to see what they major in.  
_

_So, there you have it. Chapter 2. Not sure where this will go, but I plan to give Lowee some major screentime next chapter. And of course, the plot. Whatever it may be...  
_


End file.
